Uptown Danger!
by Imagigirl20
Summary: Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz are on vacation uptown in Splendidville, a place with a nice zoo, great people...and unexpected danger. While thwarting an attempted robbery, Captain Man and Kid Danger are introduced to Splendidville's superhero, Gamma Girl. Getting off to a rocky start, the three must put aside their differences to face a new threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Uptown Danger!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hello, readers! In light of the latest new episode of Henry Danger (and due to the lack of room in my notebook), I have developed a concept for a new fanfic! This is what I usually do when I develop writers' block...which is probably why I have so many unfinished stories in my notebook...Anyway, here is a brand-new story for all you Henry Danger fans out there. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Nickelodeon's Henry Danger, nor any of the characters within.**

Henry, Ray. Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz were all on vacation from Swellview. The kids' parents were under the impression that their children were at a junk convention out of town. In reality, they had all taken a trip uptown to Splendidville to see the new tiger monkey at the zoo. At 8:05 am, their train pulled into the station. While Ray and the kids gathered their bags, Schwoz jumped off onto the loading platform as giddy as a five-year old.

"Tiger monkey, tiger monkey!" he shouted, clapping his hands together and beaming from ear to ear.

"Schwoz!" said Ray, "I told you, we have to check in first!"

"Yeah, that and, uh, no one brought any snacks", said Henry.

"Don't be silly!" Schwoz scoffed. "I've brought my worms!"

He held up a plastic container full of the creepy-crawlies.

"Eww!" said Charlotte.

"That's really gross!" said Jasper.

Schwoz just shrugged and said, "More for me", and then opened the container. Henry covered his mouth with his hand and raced to the boys' room.

…

Emma Troswell smiled as she swiped her badge. Today, the zoo was releasing their newest exhibit, the tiger monkey, and it was her job to make sure the presentation ran smoothly.

"Nothing can go wrong today", she thought to herself, brushing off her skirt.

Emma checked her watch. It was almost 10 am. The presentation would start in 15 minutes.

"Hey, sweetheart."

Emma's mom, Susan Troswell, was the zoo's caretaker. Emma had grown up with the animals and named almost all of them.

"You okay?" said Susan, placing a hand on her daughter's back.

"Yeah", said Emma. "I'm just a little nervous about Ringo."

Ringo was one of the zoo's tigers.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine", said Susan. " _Everyone_ gets jealous of a newcomer, especially _our_ big boy. Besides, you and I both know that on the inside, he's as gentle as a kitten."

Emma smiled.

"You're right", she said. "Everything will be fine."

Susan's watch beeped.

"Ooh, it's almost time!" she said. "Better get ready."

Emma nodded and took her place on stage. Once she was set, she gave the order for them to open the gates.

…

Schwoz jumped up, trying to see over the large crowd that had gathered around the stage in front of the new exhibit.

"Will ya cut that out?" said Ray. "People are staring."

"But I want to see!" Schwoz whined. "Lift me up on your shoulders."

"What?!"

"I want to see the tiger monkey!"

"There is NO WAY that I am letting you-!"

As Henry, Charlotte and Jasper moved away as Ray and Schwoz continued their argument a girl stepped up to the microphone.

"Welcome, everyone", her voice boomed. "Splendidville National Zoo is proud to present our latest attraction...Ezra, the tiger monkey!"

As the crowd cheered, the girl pulled back a large red curtain to reveal a monkey with orange fur and black stripes all down its back and tail. It turned to the audience and screeched, revealing sharp fangs.

"Oh my God, this is so cool!" said Jasper.

"It really does look like a tiger!" said Charlotte.

"Aww, look at his little tail!" said Henry.

Ray and Schwoz, noticing the commotion, stopped fighting and raced over.

"Dang it, Schwoz!" said Ray, slapping his thigh. "We missed the big reveal!"

"I still cannot see!" said Schwoz.

Just then, something landed on the stage and started beeping. The girl by the microphone gasped.

"Everyone, get down!" she yelled, and dove to the right as the stage exploded. Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz protected themselves from the debris. As the girl coughed and struggled to her feet, a figure appeared out of the smoke, wearing a wolf mask.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen!" he said. "Don't mind me or my team, we're just here to collect a rare specimen. Must be worth a lot of money."

He motioned to someone in the crowd, who pulled out a ray gun.

"Now, this is just a precaution, folks", he said. "No one has to get hurt. All we want is the tiger monkey."

"You're not taking Ezra", said the girl. "I won't let you!"

The man on the stage sighed.

"There's always someone trying to be a hero", he said, and pointed a weapon at her.

The girl gasped. Ray nodded to Henry, who nodded back, and they slipped away from the crowd. A second masked figure snuck up behind the girl and grabbed her.

"Let...me...go!" she demanded, struggling.

"You seem to love the animals", said the leader on the stage. "Why don't you get to know them better? Toss her in the tiger pit!"

The man holding the girl chuckled, and began to drag her backwards. As he hoisted her up to throw her over the wall, there was a flash of multi-colored lights and Captain Man and Kid Danger appeared.

"Release that girl!" said Captain Man.

The leader chuckled.

"Do what the costumed freak says", he said. "Release her."

With a malicious grin, the man holding the girl tossed her over the wall as she screamed.

"No!" Kid Danger cried.

"Don't just stand there, get them!" the leader demanded.

…

Emma braced herself as she landed in the soft grass below. She got up and brushed herself off. She soon heard a growl behind her, and turned to see three Bengal tigers with their teeth bared.

"Easy, there."

Emma held up a hand to steady them.

"Khan, Lucinda, Rocko, don't do this. It's me. You _know_ me."

Above her, she heard pained shouts.

"Sounds like those guys need help, whoever they are", she said, and sighed. "On any other day, I'd be patient with you, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to cut this short, guys."

She pocketed her glasses. As the tigers closed in, a wave of green energy washed over her. Frightened by the unexpected change, the tigers ran away. The wave dissipated, and Emma smiled. She was now dressed in green from head to toe, complete with mask and cape.

…

Ray struggled to hold back a fist aimed for his face as Henry dodged beams of energy from a ray gun with his hyper-motility.

"Uh, Captain Man?" he said. "I'm starting to think these guys are stronger than they look."

"Oh, gee!" said Ray, "ya think?!"

Suddenly, a stream of green light rose from the tiger pit and a figure dressed head to toe in green with a mask and a cape flew up and out.

"It's Gamma Girl!" said one of the thugs.

"Gamma Girl?" Ray and Henry said simultaneously.

"You want a rare specimen?" she said. "Go look in the mirror, 'cause I doubt anyone has ever seen a bigger idiot and jerk. That's quite the mixed breed."

The leader growled.

"You'll pay for _that_ one, sweetheart!" he said, and fired.

Gamma Girl projected a force field, blocking the attack.

"Cute toy, _sweetheart_ ", she said. "You wanna see what _real_ power looks like?"

She lit up her palms with green energy, her eyes glowing bright. Henry and Ray stood flabbergasted, and the leader gulped.

"No, thanks, I'm good!" he said, his voice cracking.

A thug behind Gamma Girl drew his weapon and aimed it at her.

"Hey, look out!" Ray yelled.

Gamma Girl spun around and shot off a blast, knocking the weapon out of his hands.

"Get them!" said the leader. " _All_ of them!"

Gamma Girl flipped out of the way until she was standing back-to-back with the two superheroes.

"Alright", said Ray. "Here's what we're gonna do-"

"Great plan", said Gamma Girl. "I'll take out the guy with ray gun, you take down the leader, the kid can take on big, tall and ugly."

"Uh, I can _hear_ you", said the guy.

"And I care!" said Gamma Girl.

"Wait a minute", said Ray, "how did you know what I was-"

The lightbulb went off in his head.

"You can read minds."

Gamma Girl nodded.

"By the way, you might wanna duck", she said, and then launched herself into the air.

Ray had a puzzled look on his face until Henry plowed into his side. BAM! A stream of red energy hit the fence behind them. Gamma Girl disappeared, reappearing in front of the guy with the ray gun. As he fired off another shot, she blocked it with a force field and then zapped it with her laser vision, burning his hand. She turned to see Ray and Henry finish off the last of the thugs. Soon, all three criminals were tied up in the center. They jumped as they heard the tigers growling.

"Relax", said Gamma Girl. "I've got a _different_ cage for you animals."

Henry gasped.

"The girl!" he exclaimed, running over to the side.

"Don't worry, she's safe", said Gamma Girl. "I, uh, pulled her out before she could be eaten."

…

Soon, the police had hauled away the three criminals.

"Okay", said Gamma Girl, turning to Ray and Henry, "who _are_ you guys? I've never known there was more than one superhero in Splendidville."

"Well, we didn't know Splendidville _had_ a superhero", said Ray.

"We're from Swellview", said Henry.

"My name is Captain Man", said Ray.

"What's up?" said Henry. "I'm Kid Danger."

"Nice to meet you both", said Gamma Girl. "I'm Gamma Girl, and I protect Splendidville."

"Yeah, we kind of figured when those guys knew your name", said Henry.

"Right", said Gamma Girl. "So what brings you guys to our fair city?"

"We're on vacation, here to see the tiger monkey", said Ray.

"Hey, dude", said Henry, "maybe that girl will let us have a private tour, since we helped save this place."

Gamma Girl rolled her eyes when they weren't looking.

"Maybe you should go find her", she said. "I need to get back to patrolling."

She turned away and then looked back.

"Oh, and thanks for the assist."

With that, Gamma Girl flew away as reporters swarmed the area. Ray and Henry were suddenly overwhelmed by questions and cameras. They stuttered and froze as Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz exchanged glances. Just then, a long, loud whistle sounded throughout the crowd.

"That's enough!" said Emma, fighting her way through the press. "Come on, give them some air. Now I'm sure we're all dying to know who Gamma Girl's new sidekicks are-"

"Sidekicks?!" Ray and Henry simultaneously protested, but Emma held a hand up to stop them.

"-but the time for questions will be later. All you need to know is that these two brave young men helped save not only _my_ life, but the lives of the Splendidville animal kingdom."

Pictures were snapped left and right as the crowd oohed and ahhed and Emma extended a hand out to the two.

"Please", she said as they shook, "what are your names?"

Ray and Henry introduced themselves to the crowd.

"Thank you, Captain Man and Kid Danger. As a special reward, I'd like to offer you an exclusive look at Ezra, the tiger monkey!"

Ray and Henry fist-bumped as Emma led them to a heavily-reinforced door. She punched in a code and gestured for them to step inside. Ray and Henry awkwardly waved to the press and headed in.

"Thank you, no more questions!" Emma said sweetly.

She stepped in after them, smiling and waving as the door slammed shut. Instantly, she wiped off her cheery disposition and rolled her eyes.

" _God_ , I hate the press", she said, and then turned to Ray and Henry. "This way, please."

Shrugging, Ray and Henry followed her down a brightly lit hallway.

"What do you think the others are up to?" Henry whispered to Ray.

"Don't worry about your friends", said Emma, almost as if on cue. "I've arranged for them to meet us at Ezra's habitat."

"Wow, it's like you read my mind!" said Henry.

Emma glanced sideways, trying to suppress a smile.

"Hey, thanks for gettin' us out of there", said Ray. "The media can be so-"

"Overwhelming? _Tell_ me about it. I mean, I realize the need/want for people to be informed, but not when all they have for them is fake news and gossip. Ugh, I _hate_ gossip."

Henry scoffed.

"Chyeah!" he said. "Gossip is the worst."

"And don't get me _started_ on rumors", said Emma.

…

A few minutes later, they were still walking.

"Wow", said Ray, "this is a really long hallway."

"Almost there, boys", said Emma. "Not much further now."

Finally, they came upon a plain white door. Emma knocked out the rhythm to Monkeys Jumping on the Bed, and a little door slid open.

"Password?" said a voice.

"Vice", said Emma, sighing, and the door opened.

A girl with long, light brown hair and dark green eyes stood on the other side, beaming.

"Welcome back, sis."

"Don't push it", said Emma, swiping her badge to open another door. "Everyone knows you hate it here."

"You're so right", Emily said, sighing.

"That's your sister?" said Henry as they walked by her. "She's, uh, she's cute."

"She has a boyfriend."

"Dang it!"

Emma chuckled as they passed the animal pens and strode down the corridor to another locked, stainless steel door.

"Oh, goody", Ray said sarcastically, "more doors."

"Last one, I promise", said Emma.

She swiped her badge and the door opened to reveal Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz on the other side.

" _There_ you guys are!" said Charlotte.

"Where have you guys been?" said Jasper.

"Did you take the scenic route?" said Schwoz, his mouth full of worms.

"Thank you, Sebastian", said Emma, nodding to the security guard behind them. "I can take it from here."

Sebastian touched the brim of his hat and walked off.

"How did you get here so fast?" said Henry.

"We took the jeep", said Jasper. "That thing went _so_ fast."

"Wait a second-we could have _driven_ here?" said Ray.

"Hey, the scenic route wasn't _all_ bad", said Henry. "I mean, there was this hot-"

"Boyfriend", Emma said dismissively.

"Right."

"Well?" said Schwoz. "What are we waiting for? Show us the tiger monkey!"

Everyone stared at him incredulously.

"Please excuse our weird, rude...foreign friend", said Ray, but Emma just laughed.

"No worries. I understand the excitement. Now, if you'll all follow me."

"Not more hallways", Ray groaned.

"Not quite."

Emma led them down a few paces, and then stopped in front of a mural on the wall.

"Wow", said Charlotte. "Uh...pretty?"

"I've always loved this old mural", said Emma, touching her fingertips to a giraffe. "It also has a few secrets."

She winked, and then pressed down on the giraffe's tail. The group gasped as a section of the wall slid open to reveal a jungle habitat.

"Whoa!" said Jasper.

"Dude, this is incredible!" said Henry.

"This is where we keep Ezra", said Emma. "I call it, Paradise Found."

"So, where _is_ Ezra?" said Charlotte.

Emma smiled, and led them up to an observation deck. There, they saw an orange monkey with black stripes eating a banana while hanging from its tail in a tree.

"Tiger monkey!" Schwoz cried.

He ran over to the edge to get a better look. Emma gasped as he reached the bar.

"Wait, don't-!" she tried to say, but suddenly the bar snapped and Schwoz lost his balance.

"Schwoz!" the others cried.

Just then, Emma thrust her hand out, and the others gasped as they saw green energy pulsing from her palm. Schwoz was as stiff as a board as he was levitated back up to the observation deck in a force field. Once he was safe, Emma lowered her hand and sighed.

"Sorry about that", she said. "I _told them_ to fix that railing."

She was suddenly aware of all eyes on her.

"Oops", she said. "I guess the cat's out of the bag, huh?"

 **End of Part 1! As opposed to my normal fanfics, I decided to write this in what I like to call "Episode" format, AKA Parts 1, 2 and 3. Who knows? There may be a Part 4. Sadly, there is no limit to writers' block, and this story is also unfinished. Of course, if it doesn't get a review, it's very possible that I may not continue, so...I guess we shall see! Bye for now!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uptown Danger!**

 **Part 2**

 **Hey there! Before I start the second chapter of my little mini story, I'd just like to say thank you to the person who reviewed this story: IDBNinja. You made me want to finish it. Hopefully, the constant cases of writers' block won't get the best of me. Anyway, without further ado, here is Part 2! Enjoy!**

" _You're_ Gamma Girl?" said Ray, staring at Emma incredulously.

"That makes sense!" said Jasper. "I mean, she came out of the tiger exhibit."

Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement.

"But wait a minute", said Henry, looking around, "didn't you just-"

"No security cameras in here", said Emma, reading his mind. "Ezra's scared of cameras. That's why I didn't want the media following us. I sent your friends through the easy way to throw them off."

"That's another thing", said Charlotte. "How did you know that we were with Captain Man and Kid Danger?"

"Because while we were fighting, I overheard some stray thoughts from these two, wondering if you three had stayed out of trouble."

"Ohh", said Ray and Henry.

"Makes sense", said Ray.

"Totally", said Henry at the same time.

"Anyway, I've been trying to get Ezra ready for the presentation, but it's no use. He's just too camera shy."

"Aww", said Schwoz. "Poor little tiger monkey."

"Have you tried camouflage?" said Charlotte, and Emma nodded.

"He somehow always manages to figure out they're there. It's like he has a sixth sense, or something."

Emma looked at her watch, which was beeping.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have to get back to work."

"What are you gonna do about the presentation?" said Jasper.

"I'll tell the press it's been postponed due to the attack. Ezra's just not ready to face all those cameras. Anyway, feel free to take a few more minutes in here. When you're ready to leave, Sebastian will show you the way out. Thanks again, Captain Man. Kid Danger. Friends."

Emma walked past them to a window pane on the observation deck. She pressed her palm to it, and a scanner recognized her handprint, opening an elevator. She stepped inside, waved goodbye, and disappeared behind the glass. Everyone stood shocked for a minute, processing what they had just seen.

"So exactly how many secret passageways _are_ there?" Jasper finally said, and everyone shrugged. "I wonder if this place was designed by Roald Dahl?"

…

Emma's boots clacked on the marble floor as she sped-walked to the control room.

"What's wrong?" she said frantically as the doors slid open.

"You need to see this", Susan said, and pulled some security footage.

Emma watched the feed from the attack and gasped. During the fight, someone had snuck into the facility.

"Freeze that image!" she suddenly cried out, and a technician paused the feed. "Zoom in."

The image was blown up to reveal Sebastian and another man slipping through the doors.

"It's Sebastian", said Susan. "Call security, tell them to apprehend Sebastian now before-"

"Oh, my God", Emma said. "Ezra!"

She spun on her heel and ran out the door before anyone could say another word.

"This is Emma, security code Alpha Charlie 901. Lock down the tiger monkey exhibit- I repeat, lock it down now!"

As she entered a hallway with no cameras, she removed her glasses and pocketed them. Her eyes glowed bright green and energy surrounded her until she emerged as Gamma Girl. She started to fly and spoke into her walkie again.

"Activate the speaker system", she said, "and patch me through to the tiger monkey exhibit."

…

Henry, Charlotte, Jasper, Ray and Schwoz were all admiring Ezra when they suddenly heard a high-pitched squealing. It was the feedback from a speaker system.

"Attention, Captain Man and Kid Danger", a voice said over the speaker, "this is Gamma Girl. Listen carefully: The tiger monkey exhibit has been breached. I'm on my way to you, but I need you to protect Ezra until I get there. Whatever you do, don't let anyone into the containment center unless it's me!"

"Sorry, folks", said Sebastian, "but this area is now on lockdown. I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave."

"Awwww!" said Schwoz. "But Ezra was just starting to like me!"

The tiger monkey screeched at him, bearing his fangs.

"Yeah, you keep tellin' yourself that, Schwoz", said Henry, patting him on the back.

As Sebastian began to lead them out, there was another announcement on the speakers.

"Security, we have a breach in the tiger monkey exhibit. Apprehend Sebastian Modell, find his associate, and bring them to the control room!"

Sebastian froze and looked back at the group.

"Dude, I'm guessing they're not calling you there because it's your birthday", said Jasper.

Sebastian growled, and lunged at them. As Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz dove out of the way, Ray and Henry pushed Sebastian onto his back. He quickly got back up, looking very angrily at the two.

"Uh, I think you're wanted in the control room, man", said Henry.

He ducked as Sebastian took a swing at him. Ray kicked him in his stomach, causing him to bend over in pain.

"Ooh, sorry!" said Ray. "Nah, I'm not."

Sebastian grunted as Henry punched him in the face at superspeed.

"Oh, man, if only Gamma Girl could see us now", he said. "We're gooooood."

Just then, a bright pulse of light streamed through the tiger monkey exhibit, blinding everyone except for Sebastian, who had quickly whipped out a pair of shades.

"Oh, man, are you kidding me-no fair!" said Ray, shielding his eyes.

"That is VERY fluorescent!" Henry cried out, also shielding his eyes.

As Jasper, Charlotte and Schwoz stumbled around the observation deck, a guy wearing a black mask walked past them. Ezra screeched and jumped from branch to branch as the guy used a blaster to shoot nets at him.

…

"The presentation attack was a diversion", Emma thought as she flew closer to the exhibit. "I should have seen it coming. If anything happens to Ezra, it's on me."

…

Ezra screeched again as he was trapped in a net, and the guy in the mask chuckled.

"Gotcha", he said, and picked up the net containing the now trapped tiger monkey.

"Oh no, you don't!"

WHAM! From above, Gamma Girl flew in and punched the guy in the face. She aimed a blast of energy at the device that was blinding everyone and it shut off upon impact. As Ezra's net flew through the air, Henry used his hyper-motility to catch him. Ray quickly restrained Sebastian as Gamma Girl hoisted the guy in the mask up by the front of his shirt.

"Sorry", she said, "but if you wanna see the tiger monkey, you'll have to wait for the rescheduled reveal like everyone else."

The guy grunted as she threw him down next to Sebastian.

"People like you make me sick", she said.

"Oh, really, Gamma Girl?" said the guy in the mask. "Then maybe you should have some ORANGE JUICE!"

Gamma Girl gasped as Sebastian suddenly squirted her with a water gun full of orange liquid. She cried out and held her face as Sebastian and the guy in the mask got up, once again going for Ezra.

"Quick, stop them!" Schwoz cried.

"Kid, look out!" said Ray.

But Henry was too busy trying to get Ezra, who was screeching like crazy, out of the net.

"Agh-Calm down, I'm trying!" said Henry.

The guy in the mask grabbed the net while Sebastian knocked Henry down from behind. Gamma Girl tried to fly after them, but she was too weak from whatever they had sprayed her with. Sebastian and the guy in the mask went through the secret entrance, jamming the controls and locking the six of them inside the exhibit.

"Well", said Henry, wincing, " _they're_ gone."

…

"AGH!"

The gang from Swellview watched as Gamma Girl threw off her mask, which was burnt and sizzling.

"I HATE sneak attacks!" she said, massaging her face.

"What _was_ that stuff, anyway?" said Charlotte.

"Orange juice", Emma sighed. "It's, unfortunately, my one weakness."

"Orange juice?!" they said simultaneously.

"Dude!" said Ray.

"I LOVE orange juice!" said Henry.

"That is so lame!" said Schwoz, and they all started laughing.

"Oh, sure-laugh it up", said Emma, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "This town sure did, when I first started out."

She sat down in the grass and sighed.

"Believe it or not, if you use enough, orange juice is strong enough to kill me", she said. "There was villain I've faced before who almost _did_ kill me."

"Sorry to hear", said Ray. "I'm indestructible. I don't have _any_ weaknesses."

"Except for the tears of the jolly beetle."

"D'oh!"

Ray threw a tantrum.

"I HATE that you can read minds!"

"Serves you right", Charlotte muttered.

"Now they're probably gonna ask for a ransom for Ezra", said Emma, putting her head in her hands and resting her elbows on her knees. "And my mom can't pay it; this zoo is barely holding on, as it is."

"Wait-the zoo is struggling?" said Jasper, and Emma nodded.

"Ezra was supposed to help us change all of that-the first of his kind, right here in our zoo. We were gonna use the profits from the presentation to keep our business afloat."

Emma shook her head and threw away her burnt mask.

"Now it's all gone."

"No, it's not."

Everyone turned to stare at Henry.

"Come on, who do you think you are?" he said. "You're a superhero, just like us. Are you honestly gonna tell me that you're gonna let some lame-o security guy and a dork in a mask BEAT you?"

Emma scoffed.

"Now that you think about it, that _does_ sound a bit ridiculous, doesn't it?"

"Shoosh, yeah, it does! Now, we're gonna get Ezra back."

"How?" said Charlotte.

"Yeah, Kid, we have no idea where those two went", said Ray.

"They can't really go anywhere", said Emma. "We're in lockdown mode, and the only person who knows the override code is...me."

She straightened up.

"I know where they'd have to go."

…

Emma punched a code into a keypad and opened a safe hidden in the wall. Inside were dozens of green masks. The others stared at her as she selected one and put it on.

"What?" she said, fastening it into place. "I lose a lot of these."

The others shrugged and followed her to the secret elevator. As Gamma Girl removed her glove and tried her thumbprint, there was a red flash on the window pane.

"Great", she said, replacing it. "Sebastian's locked me out of everything. We can't get out this way, or through the door."

"Don't you have some _other_ secret passageway he doesn't know about?" said Charlotte.

"No-what do you think this is, a Roald Dahl novel?"

Jasper gave her a look as if to say, "I told you so" before following Gamma Girl to the secret door.

"Alright, guess we'll have to get out the old-fashioned way."

"What's that?" said Jasper, and Gamma Girl grinned.

"You guys might wanna take a few steps back."

They did as they were told, and Gamma Girl gripped the secret door with both of her gloved hands. She began to push, and the others watched as the door slowly started to slide open from her brute force.

"The door is magnetically sealed", she said, straining. "Once I get it open, you'll have to go through quickly...now!"

As the door reached its full capacity, Henry and Ray ran out into the hall, followed closely by Schwoz, Jasper and Charlotte.

"But wait-how are _you_ gonna get out?" said Charlotte.

"I can't hold this door open forever", said Gamma Girl. "I'll just...have...to take-the...scenic route!"

With a huff, she let go and the door slammed back into place. Henry, Ray, Charlotte, Schwoz and Jasper stood around in confusion. Suddenly, there was a strong breeze and Gamma Girl was standing right next to them, and they all gasped in shock.

"So, let me get this straight", said Ray. "You're super strong, you can fly, you can read minds and produce force fields, _and_ you're fast?"

Gamma Girl nodded.

"There is more, but we don't have time for a side show. Ezra's in trouble."

"Not as much trouble as _you're_ in, Gamma Girl."

A holographic screen suddenly appeared above the group, revealing Sebastian and the masked figure standing in the control room.

"Oh, no", Gamma Girl muttered.

"I believe there's someone here who would like to say hi to you", said the masked figure, and he took a few steps back to reveal Susan tied to a chair behind him.

Gamma Girl gasped.

"Mo-!"

She caught herself.

"Monster!" she said. "Release that...innocent...civilian I do not know!"

"Of course", said Sebastian, "as soon as you release _us_ from this zoo!"

"Lockdown mode", Gamma Girl. "I'm the only one who knows the override code!"

"The choice is yours, Gamma Girl", said the guy in the mask. "Bring me Emma Troswell, or this woman will suffer the consequences. You have one hour to make your decision. I trust you'll choose wisely."

"Who _are_ you?!" Gamma Girl demanded.

The guy in the mask chuckled, and took off his mask. Gamma Girl gasped.

"I don't believe it", she breathed.

"Oh, yes, believe it, Gamma Girl", said the now unmasked man. "It is I, your greatest archenemy!"

"Arch-Enemy", Gamma Girl said through gritted teeth.

"So nice to see you again", he said.

" _That's_ how you were able to bypass the security locks for the tiger monkey exhibit", Gamma Girl said, understanding.

Electricity danced on Arch-Enemy's fingertips.

"You are clever, Gamma Girl, that's what makes you such a worthy adversary."

"Dude, is it just me, or is this like the politest supervillain ever?" Henry whispered to Ray.

"And as for _you_ two buffoons-"

"Okay, then, I take it back."

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but if you wish to assist Gamma Girl, you can start by finding Emma Troswell."

"Alright, alright, hold up", said Ray. "We are _not_ her-"

"I grow bored with this conversation."

"WELL!"

"Bring me the girl, or you know what will happen, Gamma Girl. Tick tock!"

The screen went blank.

"Oh, man!" Gamma Girl said. "This is bad, this is really, _really_ bad!"

"I'm guessing your mom has no idea you're a superhero", said Henry.

"No! And I can never tell her-do you have any idea how much she would talk my ear off, about how dangerous it is? About how I could put people's lives in danger? About how I would _never_ find a boyfriend who would be willing to date me?!"

"Um-"

"I'm 8 years older than you", Gamma Girl said, reading Henry's mind. "Bottom line is, there is _no way_ she can find out _I'm_ Gamma Girl."

"Don't worry", said Charlotte. "We'll help keep your secret, rescue your mom, and find a way to get Ezra back."

"Yeah, but how is Gamma Girl gonna deliver Emma Troswell to the control room?" said Jasper.

"Simple", said Schwoz. "All we have to do is find her."

Ray slapped his palm to his head.

"She _is_ Emma Troswell, ya ding-dong!" said Henry.

"Oh...oh, yes, I forgot."

Gamma Girl sighed.

"And if you can't reveal your secret identity to your mom, there's no way you can do it in front of _these_ guys", said Charlotte.

"And there lies the problem", said Gamma Girl, sighing. "What am I gonna do?"

 **And that brings me to the end of Part 2! Sorry if this one seemed a little disjointed...everything I had written in my notebook ran out and I actually had to start writing for this chapter lol. Hope you liked it! If not, I guess the lack of reviews will tell me all I need to. Be back soon!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uptown Danger!**

 **Part 3**

 **Hey, guys! Thanks so much for the reviews I have received on this story. Sorry I've been away a while, but I quit my job, got a new one, had a birthday-you know how it is. Anyway, I was inspired by that New Evil trilogy to create Part 3 of this story, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Nickelodeon's Henry Danger, only the characters I created.**

Gamma Girl paced the hallway, trying to think of ways to save her mom without revealing her secret identity.

"Okay, I can do this", she said. "I just need time to think, I need-"

"You have _no_ time to think", said Arch-Enemy, reappearing on the holographic screen.

Captain Man and Kid Danger shot laser blasts at it, but nothing happened. Charlotte groaned and shook her head when they continued to shoot.

"Guys", Gamma Girl said, trying to get their attention, but they became locked in a battle of seeing who would shut the supervillain off first. "Guys. Guys! GUYS!"

Without averting her eyes, she aimed an energy blast at a control panel on the wall, shutting the screen down. Captain Man and Kid Danger stopped and looked around, clearly confused.

"Whoa", said Kid Danger. "Where'd he go?"

"Don't know", said Captain Man. "But I'm pretty sure I hit him first."

"Oh, dude, you _so_ did not, I was the one who-"

As the two continued to argue, Gamma Girl's temper boiled.

"OKAY, CAN WE FOCUS HERE!" she finally exploded, eyes blazing green.

Schwoz and Jasper shrieked and hid behind Charlotte, who rolled her eyes.

"Alright, geez!" said Kid Danger.

"Sorry, Ms. Cranky Pants", Captain Man muttered.

Gamma Girl let out a conflicted sigh and relaxed.

"We need to figure out a way to save my mo-uh, Ms. Troswell."

"Right", said Captain Man, raising a finger to his chin. "Now, how to do this?"

Kid Danger struck the same pose and they both stared off into the distance. Charlotte sighed.

"Clearly, those two aren't going to be any help", Gamma Girl heard her think.

"I just hope this Gamma Girl does not scream again", thought Schwoz. "She has the eyes of the devil!"

"I wonder if the food court sells shawarma?" Jasper thought, and Gamma Girl shook her head.

"Wait a minute", she said. "I've got it! I know what we have to do."

She quickly checked to make sure the cameras in the hallway were out of commission, and then changed back into her regular clothes.

"Whoa, what're you doin'?" said Captain Man.

"It's okay, I've got an idea", said Emma, "but I need you to follow my lead."

"Uh, what do you mean?" said Kid Danger.

"You know", said Emma. "Get back into your civilian clothing."

"Uh, say what now?" said Captain Man.

"Change back into Ray Manchester and Henry Hart!"

The two superheroes gasped.

"You read our thoughts to determine who we are?!" said Captain Man.

"Not cool, bro!" said Kid Danger.

"I don't have time for a lecture about how reading someone's mind is wrong and an invasion of privacy right now!" said Emma, clearly frustrated. "My mom and Ezra are in trouble, and I need your help to save them, so please! Just trust me!"

Captain Man and Kid Danger exchanged glances, and then nodded.

"Alright", said Captain Man, pulling out his gum. "But we are _not_ done with this conversation, missy."

Captain Man cried out as a laser hit his arm.

"Don't EVER call me that", Emma said darkly.

"Message received", said Kid Danger, backing away from her.

Captain Man sighed and began chewing as Kid Danger pulled out his gum and joined him. As the two blew bubbles, their superhero outfits disappeared and they were soon washed back over by their regular clothes.

"So, quick question", said Henry as he and the rest of the group followed Emma down the hallway. "Why are we ourselves, and how exactly are we supposed to help?"

"That would be _two_ questions", said Ray.

"Oh, well aren't _we_ Mr. Specific?" said Henry mockingly.

"I'm just saying, dude, you-"

"Oh, would you stop? We are NOT-"

"Shut it!"

Emma whirled around, staring them in the eyes, and the two boys froze.

"Seriously", she said, rubbing her temples, "how do you two get _anything_ done back in your hometown?"

Henry and Ray looked at each other, and then shrugged. Emma groaned and shook her head, walking away.

"Where are we going?" said Jasper.

"Isn't the control room that way?" said Charlotte, pointing behind them.

"Yes, but we're not heading there just yet", said Emma. "I had to take us somewhere I know the security cameras won't eavesdrop so we can discuss my plan."

"Ah, smart!" said Schwoz.

"Uh, thank you, I...try."

Emma rolled her eyes and pressed on, checking the hallways for intruders. She finally stopped at a large white wall right outside the elephant exhibit.

"Here we are", she said, and Ray scoffed.

"A wall?" he said. " _This_ is your big plan?"

Emma sighed and felt along the wall with her fingertips, finding the crease she was looking for. The group gasped as the wall slid open to reveal a huge slide.

"But I thought you said there _weren't_ anymore secret passageways", said Charlotte.

"Yeah, well, I lied", said Emma, swinging a leg up. "Now, come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination. Let's go!"

Before Jasper could comment on the Roald Dahl quote, she disappeared down the slide.

…

Emily Troswell sat with her feet propped up in a lounge chair, reading "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". She laughed to herself.

"Oh, Augustus", she said, "you great, big, greedy nincompoop."

Just then, she heard screaming and the wall beside her slid open to reveal the end of the slide. Emily screamed and her book went flying as she saw Gamma Girl land at the bottom, sprawled in a heap.

"How many times do I have to tell you, sis", said Emma, getting up, "you have _got_ to get rid of this slide and install some stairs!"

"I happen to like this slide", said Emily, putting her hands on her hips. "I've had it since we first got this place, and it's a lot more fun than you are."

Emma dusted herself off and projected a force field at the foot of the slide. Emily raised an eyebrow.

"What are you-"

"Heads up, we've got company."

At that moment, Henry and Ray came down the slide together and got stuck.

"Dude, move, you're crushing me!" said Ray.

"You're the one who weighs more!" said Henry.

Emma sighed, stretching her arms over to separate them. The two landed gracefully on the force field she had spread out.

"Whoa, this place is just like the Man Cave!" said Henry.

"Ha-no, it's not!" said Ray. "The Man Cave has tons of high-tech gear, and a much better color scheme."

"Who are they, and why did you bring them here?" Emily demanded.

"Hang on, sis-there's more coming."

"Wheeeeeeee!"

Scwhoz came sliding in, headfirst, and knocked Henry's feet out from under him before he could move off the force field.

"Aw, dude, you gotta be _kidding_ me!" said Henry, shoving him off.

As he heard Charlotte and Jasper screaming, Henry used his hyper-motility to move them both out of the way.

"That was so much fun!" said Jasper as he got up. "Can we do it again?"

"NO!" Emma and Emily said.

"Is this everybody?" said Emily, and Emma nodded. "Great! Now, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Sis, we need your help", said Emma. "Arch-Enemy is here, and he's got Mom."

"What?!"

"Whoa, whoa, wait, hold up", said Henry. "Your hot sister knows who you are?"

"She has a boyfriend!" everyone except Henry and Emily said.

"You think I'm hot?" said Emily, smiling at Henry.

"What, are you kidding me? You're-"

"Okay, that's enough!"

Emma used her arms to separate the two.

"I did not bring you guys down here to watch you flirt with my sister, who is already seeing someone and is clearly older than you!"

Henry cleared his throat and walked away.

"Arch-Enemy is holding Mom hostage in the control center, and he says if I don't come let him out of lockdown mode so he can escape with Ezra in tow, I'll never see her again."

"Why does it have to be you?"

"I'm the only one who knows the lockdown override code."

"Of course you are."

"But Mom can't know that I'm Gamma Girl, and neither can Arch-Enemy."

"And?"

"And he wants Gamma Girl to deliver Emma Troswell to the control center."

"Ah, NOW I see the problem", said Emily, nodding her head.

"So can you help me?"

"What, you-no way, you don't want me to-"

Emma nodded.

"Please, Emily. We need her."

"Need who?" Jasper whispered, and the others shrugged.

Emily groaned and shut her eyes. Her body began to ripple and change, until suddenly where Emily once stood a mirror image of Emma took her place.

"Whoa!" said Henry.

"They _both_ have superpowers!" Ray squeaked.

"Of course we do", said the two Emmas.

"So what's the plan?" said Emma/Emily, and the real Emma smiled.

…

Susan struggled against her ropes as Arch-Enemy drummed his fingers on the table, watching the security cameras. She glanced at the clock: 10 minutes left.

"If I were you, my dear lady, I would stop worrying so much about those ropes and start wondering where your daughter is", said Arch-Enemy.

"If I raised her right, running as far away from you as possible!" said Susan, glaring at him.

"Why, a child would never abandon their mother if they were in danger."

Susan gasped as he turned his chair around to face her.

"Perhaps it's time I send another message, one from the tiger exhibit?"

"Boss, boss, she's here!"

"What?!"

Arch-Enemy released Susan's chair and smiled.

"Send her in."

…

Gamma Girl led in Emma Troswell with her arms on her shoulders. Emma gasped.

"Mom!"

She rushed forward, but was grabbed by Sebastian.

"You traitor!" she struggled. "Why'd you do it?"

"Hey, what can I say?" said Sebastian. "Supervillains pay more."

"Let go of my daughter!" Susan demanded.

"Of course, my dear", said Arch-Enemy, just as soon as your daughter inputs the override code."

"Never!" said Emma.

"Then say goodbye to your mother!"

Arch-Enemy lit up his hands, sparks dancing on his palms.

"No, wait!"

He stopped.

"I'll do it, okay? Just let her go."

Arch-Enemy nodded, and powered down.

"Sebastian?"

Emma nodded as the big brute released her, and she walked over to the control panel. She spotted Ezra strung up in a bag to her left.

"Hang on, little guy", she thought. "We're gonna get you out of here."

"I don't have all day, missy", said Arch-Enemy.

Emma's blood boiled at hearing that, and she fought to keep her powers in check. She accessed the main computer screen and began typing in the code.

"Just a moment, Ms. Troswell", said Arch-Enemy, stopping her. "I have forgotten to thank Gamma Girl for her excellent services."

Arch-Enemy walked over to Gamma Girl, who was still standing by the door.

"Here you are, Gamma Girl-have some JUICE!"

Emma gasped as he threw an orange pellet at her and cackled. But Gamma Girl seemed unaffected by the blast.

"What?! That's impossible! Unless-"

Emma slammed her fist down on the intercom button.

"NOW!"

Suddenly, the power went out in the control tower.

"Hey, I can't see!" Sebastian cried out.

Susan let out a little gasp and Ezra screeched from his burlap sack as the real Gamma Girl flew them and the fake superhero right outside the door where Captain Man and Kid Danger were waiting.

"Quick, get them out of here!" she said. "I'll take care of our guests."

Arch-Enemy growled and released a surge of electricity, lighting up the room. Upon seeing that his prisoners were gone, he demanded Sebastian go after them. As the large man ran for the door, Gamma Girl punched her fist through the scanner, trapping them inside.

"How's _that_ for lockdown?" she said, and ran off.

"Uh, boss?" said Sebastian. "It appears we're locked in."

"Are we?" said Arch-Enemy, his eyes lighting up. "Well...not for long."

…

Emily ran down the hall, unable to maintain her image in the dark, followed closely by Susan, who was holding Ezra, Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Gamma Girl.

"Keep going!" she said. "I'll catch up!"

BOOM! The door was blown off its hinges and Gamma Girl caught it, tossing it aside. Arch-Enemy, eyes blazing, floated out of the dark room with Sebastian right behind him.

"Must you complicate everything?" he said. "Hand over the girl, and no one gets hurt!"

"Sorry, you just missed her", said Gamma Girl, jerking her thumb down the hallway.

Arch-Enemy growled and threw a bolt of electricity at Gamma Girl, who flew out of the way.

"Bring her back!" he demanded, and Sebastian ran after Emma.

Gamma Girl grunted as she dodged another blast.

"Leave them alone!" she demanded.

"Not a chance."

Gamma Girl dodged blast after blast, yawning at one point while hovering in the air.

"Getting slow, old man", she said. "Maybe it's time to retire?"

"I'll show YOU when it's time to retire!"

Without warning, Gamma Girl was hit square in the chest and blown back into the room, slamming into the control panel. Arch-Enemy cackled as electricity danced around him.

"You might as well give up", he said. "We both know you won't-"

BEEP! Gamma Girl gasped and looked down at her hand, which she had accidentally pressed onto the override function while she was trying to get up.

"Biometrics accepted", said a computer voice. "Lockdown mode shutting down."

"Uh-oh."

Arch-Enemy grinned and stared down at her.

"So nice to meet you, Emma Troswell."

…

As Captain Man and Kid Danger headed for the rendezvous point in Emily's safe haven, the walls began to open again, allowing them to see all the exhibits on the sides.

"What's happening?" said Kid Danger.

"The lockdown has been deactivated", said Susan. "But how? The only one who knows the code is Emma!"

"I, uh, gave Gamma Girl the code?"

"Impossible, it's a biometric scan. It can only be unlocked with a handprint."

Realization dawned on her.

"And you would know that, IF you were my daughter. So who _are_ you?!"

Emma gulped.

"I _am_ your daughter...just not the one you think."

Susan gasped as her image rippled, and she changed back into Emily.

"...Emily?"

"Hi, Mom."

"If you're you, then...then where's-?"

Suddenly, Sebastian caught up to them and charged forward.

"No time for chat, folks!" said Captain Man, shoving them down the slide. "Get in!"

Sebastian stopped and cracked his neck.

"Alright, kid", said Captain Man, "you ready to kick some butt?"

"Let's make a loaf out of a big oaf", said Kid Danger, getting into a fighting stance.

"Dude", said Captain Man, "breaking his stance, "what was _that_?"

"Oh, okay-let's hear _you_ come up with a better rhyme."

Growing tired of their petty arguing, Sebastian yelled and lunged at them.

…

Gamma Girl grunted as Arch-Enemy hurled her across the room, her back slamming into the wall. As she struggled to get up, Arch-Enemy grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her off her feet.

"All this time", he said, "all the times we've faced off, all of our glorious battles...you've been nothing but a mere zookeeper?"

He cackled as she struggled in his grasp.

"How pathetic!"

He tossed her again and contacted Sebastian while she tried to recover.

"Sebastian, return to me at once and forget the tiger monkey."

Gamma Girl groaned and struggled to get to her feet as Arch-Enemy towered over her. She cried out as she felt him shock her from behind, and her eyes soon slid shut.

"We have everything we need."

…

Sebastian had been holding back Captain Man and Kid Danger's "attacks" when he received the message to return.

"See you later, boys", he said, and shoved them backwards before taking off back down the hall.

Captain Man and Kid Danger quickly got up.

"Yeah, you _better_ run!" said Kid Danger. "Jerk…"

"Come on", said Captain Man, pulling his sidekick over to the slide. "We'd better check on the rest."

"So if you've been Image this whole time, then that means...Emma is Gamma Girl?!"

Emily was gently breaking the news to her mother about her eldest daughter being a superhero.

"This is so cool-it's like watching a TV show!" Jasper whispered to Charlotte.

At that moment, Captain Man and Kid Danger once again got stuck at the bottom of the slide.

"Okay-maybe Emma's right", said Emily, wedging them out. "Speaking of, where is she?"

"Yes, I believe the three of us need to have a discussion about all this...superhero business."

"She's not here yet?" said Captain Man, and Kid Danger shrugged.

"She must still be taking care of Arch-Enemy", he said.

"Wait-only Emma had the ability to override the lockdown", said Charlotte. "If she did it as Gamma Girl, even by mistake, then-"

"Oh, no!"

Emily ran over to her TV and hit a button on the wall, turning on the security cameras. They all gasped as they saw Sebastian loading an unconscious Gamma Girl into one of the zoo's jeeps. As if he knew they were watching, Arch-Enemy waved to the camera before blasting it into a white screen.

"No!" Susan cried, and Emily typed a code into the remote, revealing a flight of stairs within another hidden wall panel.

"Seriously?!" said Jasper. "How many secret passageways do you guys need?!"

Everyone followed her up to the exit, where they were just in time to see Arch-Enemy and Sebastian escape with Gamma Girl in tow.

"We can't let them get away!" said Emily. "We just can't!"

"They won't", said Captain Man, "not on _our_ watch!"

As he and Kid Danger started after the jeep, Charlotte noticed Arch-Enemy drop something out the window and she gasped.

"Guys, wait!" she cried, but it was too late.

BOOM! The bomb Arch-Enemy had dropped detonated, separating the two heroes from the rest of the group.

"Captain Man!" Schwoz cried.

"KID DANGER!" Charlotte and Jasper cried.

"EMMA!" Emily and Susan cried.

…

Arch-Enemy snickered and watched a cloud of smoke rise into the air.

"At long last, I finally know who you are, Gamma Girl."

He stared down at the girl bound in energy cuffs and cackled as the jeep drove away from the burning zoo.

"And now, I believe it's time to move on to a new city: A little place called Swellview. Sebastian?"

The large man nodded and steered the jeep towards a sign that said, "You are now leaving Spendidville." As they continued, another said, "Swellview: 120 Miles."

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uptown Danger!**

 **Part 4**

 **Hello, all! Thank you for being so patient for what MIGHT be the last part in this story. I may have one more trick or two up my sleeve *wink wink* Anyway, here is Part 4, and I hope you enjoy!**

A siren sounded throughout the streets as firefighters were en route to the Splendidville Zoo. It had been at least 20 minutes since the explosion when Arch-Enemy and Sebastian had gotten away with Gamma Girl. A wall of fire separated Captain Man and Kid Danger from the rest, and Charlotte and Jasper coughed as they searched through the smoke for their friends.

"Captain Man!" Charlotte called out.

"Kid Danger!" Jasper called out.

"This is the absolute worst possible thing that could ever happen", said Emily, still in shock. "Not only has my sister been kidnapped by one of the most, if not THE MOST, diabolical villain she's ever faced, but he also knows her secret identity!"

"Get it together, Emily", said Susan. "We have to take this one step at a time."

"Why couldn't I have gotten superpowers good enough so that I can go after her?!"

"It will be alright. Let's not focus on what we can't do."

The air was filled with the roars and screeches of the zoo animals as the fire spread.

"Now, we can't do anything for Emma right now, and based on what you've told me she can buy herself some time; what we _can do_ is save the zoo animals."

Emily nodded and followed her mother over to where Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz were.

"I know you guys are worried about your friends", said Susan, "just like we're worried about Emma; but if you have a way, could you help us save the animals?"

"Oh, yah, that is no problem!" said Schwoz. "Let me just pull out my portable fire extinguisher."

"You have a portable fire extinguisher?!" they all said, and Schwoz shrugged.

"Always."

He quickly pulled it out and extinguished the flames where the source of the fire began.

"Schwoz, help the Troswells put out the fire", said Charlotte. "Jasper and I will keep looking for Captain Man and Kid Danger."

"On it!"

Schwoz ran off with Emily and Susan as Charlotte and Jasper continued calling for Captain Man and Kid Danger.

…

Captain Man groaned as he came to, surrounded by darkness. He slowly got to his feet and brushed the debris off his suit.

"Holy explosion", he muttered. "That was bigger than any we've seen before, eh, Kid?"

He expected Kid Danger to agree with him, but instead was met by silence.

"Kid?"

Captain Man looked around, but he was alone.

"Kid!"

Beginning to panic, he started digging around in the dirt.

"Kid, where are you?!"

Suddenly, a cascade of dirt and debris fell over him. Coughing as the dust cleared, Captain Man looked up to see a light above him.

"Captain Man!" he heard a voice cry.

"Kid Danger!" another called.

"Hey!" Captain Man called up, waving his arms to get someone's attention. "Hey, down here!"

But no one acknowledged his presence.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me", said Captain Man, pacing the floor. "How the heck can I-"

He froze as he spotted a blue and red glove buried under a pile of rubble.

"Oh, my god", he said, getting down on his hands and knees. "Kid!"

He began to dig frantically, ignoring the debris that continued to fall on his head.

"Oh, come on, Kid", he muttered, "don't do this to me…"

At that moment, Kid Danger emerged from behind Captain Man, staring at him confusedly. He looked up to see another barrage of debris about to fall on him.

"Oh, man-Look out!" he cried, and used his hyper-motility to pull him out of the way.

Not seeming to notice that Kid Danger had just saved him, Captain Man stifled a sob.

"Oh, no!" he squeaked. "He's gone. HE WAS SO YOUNG!"

Kid Danger covered his mouth with his non-gloved hand as Captain Man began to wail.

"Whyyyyyy?! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!"

Kid Danger could no longer contain himself and accidentally let a snort escape his lips. Captain Man froze, and spun around.

"Okay, I know this looks bad", said Kid Danger, "but in my defense...you sounded REALLY funny just now, dude!"

Kid Danger started laughing as Captain Man continued to stare at him.

"By the way, do you know a way out of here?" said Kid Danger.

"No, I do not!" said Captain Man. "I was a little busy, trying to save your life!"

"Well, I'm alive, dude, so can we focus on getting out now?"

"Sure, whatever you'd like, _dude_."

"Okay-so I feel like that was really sarcastic."

With a growl, Captain Man launched himself at his sidekick.

"I'll show _you_ sarcastic, you little twerp! GET OVER HERE!"

…

Charlotte thought she heard high-pitched screams coming from a distance.

"Wait-Jasper, did you hear that?" she said, putting out a hand to stop him.

"Hear what?"

The screams could be heard again, and Jasper nodded.

"Sounds like Kid Danger, and he's _in_ danger!" he said.

A slightly more masculine-sounding yell sounded out, and Charlotte and Jasper looked at each other.

"He's being chased by Captain Man", they said simultaneously.

"Alright", Charlotte sighed, "let's go see what he did _this_ time."

They followed the source of the screams to a hole in the crater the bomb created, where they looked down and saw Kid Danger running from Captain Man while dodging laser blasts.

"Come on, man, it was just a joke!" said Kid Danger, ducking behind a rock as a blast from Captain Man's laser shooter impacted it.

"It wasn't a joke to me!" said Captain Man. "You know how I hate it when people make me cry!"

"Yeah-plus, it sounds really weird."

Kid Danger let out a squeak and ducked behind the rock again.

"Guys!" Charlotte called. "Up here!"

"It's us!" said Jasper.

Captain Man and Kid Danger looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Charlotte!" Captain Man exclaimed.

"Jasper!" said Kid Danger. "Oh, man, it is really good to see you guys."

"Just hold on!" said Charlotte. "We'll find you a way out of that hole!"

"What?!" Captain Man called.

"She said, "We'll find you a way out of that hole!"" Jasper called in a louder voice.

"What?!" the two superheroes said.

"WE SAID, WE'LL-!"

BOOM! Another cascade of dirt, rubble and debris came raining down on top of them.

"NO!" Charlotte cried.

She and Jasper stood in shock as the two heroes were buried once more.

"Henry", she said softly.

"Ray", said Jasper.

A gloved fist popped out of the ground, and Captain Man's head soon emerged, taking a deep breath.

"I'm okay", he wheezed. "He might need some help, though."

Kid Danger soon popped out of the ground as well, breathing heavily as Captain Man tossed Charlotte and Jasper a rope.

"Okay, now I see why my joke wasn't all that funny", he said as Charlotte and Jasper helped pull them up to higher ground.

…

BANG! Arch-Enemy's jeep smashed through the gates of a seemingly abandoned warehouse and pulled into the parking lot. Sebastian got out and did a quick perimeter scan before opening the door for his boss.

"Yes", said Arch-Enemy. "This will do nicely. Take our guest inside."

Sebastian smiled and reached inside the back of the jeep, tossing the still unconscious Gamma Girl over his shoulder.

Double doors slid open as the two villains entered a laboratory.

"You see?" said Arch-Enemy. "I _never_ get the cool hideouts-the doors that go whoosh, that's like a villain's DREAM lair!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he carried Gamma Girl over to a containment cell.

"I speak from experience when I say do not take those cuffs off of her until she is one-hundred percent secured. The last time I thought she was unconscious, she...well, never mind. Put her in."

Sebastian carefully lowered the girl into the cell and removed the cuffs before quickly shutting the door behind him.

"And now, to explore our new home", said Arch-Enemy. "What shall we do first, Sebastian: See the town, steal some things, get churros? I'm open to suggestions."

As the double doors closed behind them, Gamma Girl came to and groaned.

"Huh? Where am I?"

Gradually, she got up and looked around.

"Did Arch-Enemy get _another_ new lair?"

Suddenly, it all came flooding back to her: The attack at the zoo, meeting Captain Man and Kid Danger, trying to save her mom...and inadvertently revealing her secret identity to one of the worst criminals she had ever come across before being knocked out.

Gamma Girl subtly examined her surroundings.

"I'll say this for Arch-Enemy", she thought to herself, "he certainly has gotten some upgrades. But the color scheme doesn't really seem like his style."

She noticed a smashed glass shelf on the floor and a partially-opened door behind her.

"Strange, I don't think I've ever seen this part of Splendidville. Wait a minute…"

She had just noticed a sign on the door behind her: Swellview Gas Company.

"Uh-oh", she thought. "That's because I'm not _in_ Splendidville. Arch-Enemy must have taken me to-!"

WHOOSH! Arch-Enemy and Sebastian entered the room.

"Ah, Gamma Girl", said Arch-Enemy, "or should I say, Emma Troswell. I see you're awake. How do you like your new home?"

"I'll admit, it's not bad..not despicable like _you_ , anyway", said Gamma Girl, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jest all you want, dear girl, for soon this town shall be under my command!"

"I don't think so. As soon as Captain Man and Kid Danger get back-"

She was cut off by a cackle from the supervillain.

"I'm afraid your new friends won't be joining us, anytime soon. You see, they were caught in a rather "explosive" crime scene."

"What?!"

"The same goes for your family."

"You...you...you MONSTER!"

Gamma Girl launched herself at the glass, her eyes glowing green, but nothing more happened.

"Foolish child", said Arch-Enemy. "Did you not think I would come prepared? I had Sebastian rig that containment cell with just the slightest hint of Vitamin C; not enough to kill you, but it will keep you from escaping until I decide exactly _how_ to dispose of you."

"You'll never get the chance", said Gamma Girl darkly. "When I get my hands on you-"

"That's where you're wrong", said Arch-Enemy. "Every time you try to escape, the Vitamin C levels will increase, draining you of power even further. If the levels get high enough, well...let's just say you'll spoil my fun."

Gamma Girl's eyes darkened and she growled.

"Well, I would just love to stay and chat", said Arch-Enemy, "but I'm off to let the people know who their new leader is, now that their dear, departed superheroes are no more!"

Sebastian followed his boss out of the room as he cackled, electricity sparkling in his hair.

"I don't care what he said", said Gamma Girl. "I have to get out of here!"

She began beating on the glass and immediately felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. Looking past the shattered glass, she could see a gauge with the Vitamin C levels in her cell: 15%.

"On second thought, I'd better not push my luck", she thought, and sat down.

…..

Back at the remains of the Splendidville Zoo, Schwoz and the Troswells were putting out the last of the fire when they were joined by Captain Man, Kid Danger, Charlotte and Jasper.

"Captain Man!" Schwoz cried, running up to him and throwing himself in his arms. "Thank goodness, you are alright!"

"Uh, heh-Schwoz", said Captain Man, patting him awkwardly, "we've talked about this!"

Schwoz quickly got down.

"Well, at least we didn't lose _everybody_ ", said Emily, still dejected from her sister's kidnapping.

"Hey, don't worry", said Kid Danger, sitting down beside her. "We will find your sister, and she will be fine."

He went to put an arm around her.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Right."

Kid Danger backed away.

"Now, you guys know the lay of the land", said Captain Man. "Any idea where they would've taken her?"

"Oh, Arch-Enemy has lots of evil lairs hidden throughout various parts of Splendidville", said Emily.

Kid Danger and Captain Man groaned.

"But luckily, most of them were destroyed by Gamma Girl."

Kid Danger and Captain Man cheered.

"Which only leaves 17 for us to check."

The two superheroes groaned again.

"Seventeen?!" said Kid Danger. "Geez, how many did this guy have to begin with: 200?"

"Actually, it was 293."

Captain Man and Kid Danger stared at Emily incredulously.

"Wow", said Captain Man.

"Yeah, that's uh...that's a lot of lairs", said Kid Danger.

"So I guess we should be glad that there are only 17 left out of 293", said Charlotte. "If we each download maps of Splendidville on our phones with the lairs' locations highlighted, the seven of us should be able to go through them in no time."

"Odds are, one of us is bound to find out where they took Gamma Girl", Jasper chimed in.

"You know what, you're right", said Emily, pulling out her phone. "I'll send each of you guys a labeled section of the map. That'll be the place for you to explore."

"And if we see anything, how are we gonna let each other know?" said Susan.

"Mom? They're called cell phones."

"Oh...right."

"This plan is gooood", said Kid Danger. "Let's do this!"

Within a few minutes, everyone had different sections of the map on their phones and they spread out across the city to look.

Jasper was sent to the downtown district, where one of the evil lairs was located underneath an abandoned swimming pool. There he came across a bunch of teenagers engaged in an epic a cappella battle, but there was no sign of Arch-Enemy.

The next location took him to an old motel, where he witnessed some shady figures standing outside in alleyway. Across the street were some detectives who seemed to be hunting the shady individuals. Assuming Arch-Enemy was not there, either, Jasper ran away quickly before a fight could break out.

His last location brought him to a seemingly-abandoned retirement home, where he looked through a window and saw a bunch of old ladies bowing down to a group of cats. Jasper shuddered.

"I am really glad Gamma Girl is in charge of _this_ city", he thought to himself, and moved on.

Charlotte was sent to the upper part of town, where all the rich folks lived. Her first evil lair was located within a gated community, underneath the tennis court, where she found nothing. But when she tried to leave, the residents tried to stop her, claiming that no one ever left Swell Air. Luckily, she was able to escape using a smoke grenade Schwoz had given her.

The next evil lair for her to check was at an old restaurant that had recently moved to a new location, where she saw a group of masked figures meeting in the kitchen and discussing the next meeting location for the P.F.C.R. But there was no sign of Arch-Enemy.

Her last location for an evil lair was at a rich-looking park, where she saw a crazed woman talking to all the squirrels around her as if they could understand her, but nothing more.

Captain Man and Kid Danger were sent to similar locations, as were Susan, Emily and Schwoz: There were five different theme parks in Splendidville, but none of them had any clues as to where Arch-Enemy was, and none of the five found anything.

Kid Danger and Captain Man went to an old grocery store and an abandoned video store, while Susan and Emily checked an old racing ground and a boarded up youth center.

Schwoz went to the 16th lair location on his own: A museum that was said to be haunted by evil spirits. But it turned out to be nothing more than a tourist attraction, complete with a sideshow of four men in jumpsuits with vacuum cleaners on their backs.

Finally, the seven of them came together to check the very last location: The old Splendidville library.

…

Captain Man kicked the doors open and the group stepped inside.

"So let me get this straight", said Emily. "Out of 16 locations, no one found _anything_?"

"Well…", said Charlotte.

"I wouldn't say we didn't find anything so much as I would say, we didn't find anything relating to Arch-Enemy", said Jasper.

"Yeah, you guys have got some _seriously_ messed-up people in this town", said Kid Danger.

"And what the heck is the P.F.C.R.?!" said Captain Man.

"The People for Chickens' Rights?" said Emily and Susan simultaneously.

"Yeah, they've been having meetings since 2005", said Susan.

"Yeah, I heard they once started protesting during some sort of chicken wing-eating contest", said Emily.

"That poor, chubby kid", they said together.

"Okay, let's focus", said Charlotte. "This is our last shot at finding Gamma Girl."

"Right", said Captain Man. "Everyone, spread out and shout out if you find something."

The group went their separate ways: Kid Danger and Jasper headed upstairs, Captain Man and Schwoz went downstairs, and Charlotte, Susan and Emily stayed on the main floor to search for clues.

"I've been meaning to ask", Charlotte said quietly to Emily, "how did you know about all of these places?"

"Emma told me. She figured it would be a good idea if one of us kept a list of potential hiding places, not just for Arch-Enemy but for all potential villains."

"How very resourceful of her", said Susan. "Here's hoping we find her so I can tell her how proud I am."

"Okay, so let's say you were stranded on a deserted island", said Kid Danger, "and you had no food for three days."

"Dude, if you're gonna ask me whether or not I would eat my own foot, the answer is totally yes", said Jasper.

"I know, right?"

Jasper suddenly tapped Kid Danger's shoulder.

"Check it out!"

He pointed to a bookshelf in front of them with a hardback novel that was slightly sticking out of the shelf: **How To Be a Better Villain.**

"Oh, sweet!" said Kid Danger, reaching for it.

"Uh, Kid Danger, maybe we shouldn't-"

SWOOSH! As soon as Kid Danger grabbed the book, the wall slid around and swallowed the two of them in darkness.

Captain Man slowly walked around on the lower level, sighing as Schwoz clung to his back.

"Just because we're not with the others does NOT give you permission to treat me like a little kid's dad, Schwoz."

"But I am scared!"

When Schwoz refused to let go, Captain Man let him fall to the ground.

"Well, that was very mean!" said Schwoz, rubbing his head from the ground.

Captain Man shrugged.

"I warned ya!"

Suddenly, they heard a loud banging coming from the wall in front of them. Schwoz screamed and went to jump into Captain Man's arms again, but he stood aside and let him fall.

"Alright, who's in there?" Captain Man demanded, pulling out his laster shooter. "Come out with your hands up!"

The banging grew more incessant, and Captain Man sighed. He went up to the wall and started tapping on the bricks. Still upset with him, Schwoz leaned his hand on an old candle on the mantle, and the wall slid open. Kid Danger and Jasper walked through, coughing.

"Thanks, dude", said Kid Danger.

"Man, it was dark in there!" said Jasper.

"What are you two doing down here?" said Schwoz.

"Yeah", said Captain Man, "aren't you supposed to be-"

"Guys, up here! QUICK!"

Looking at each other, the boys scrambled to get up the stairs, once again getting caught in the doorframe at the top. As soon as they had untangled themselves and gotten to where the girls were, they were shocked to see the looks on their faces.

"What is it?" said Captain Man.

"What's wrong?" said Kid Danger.

"The good news is, we know where to find Arch-Enemy", said Emily.

"Yah", said Schwoz.

"And the bad news?" said Jasper.

Charlotte looked at them and handed them a slip of paper. It was a to-do list labeled by Arch-Enemy:

Monday-pick up dry-cleaning (make sure they used starch on the cape!)

Tuesday-threaten splendidville with villainous scheme #354

Wednesday-repeat #2, if not successful on tuesday

Thursday-repeat #s 2 and 3, if not successful

Friday-if still unsuccessful, capture my greatest enemy and find a new town to conquer

Any day now-take over the world!

"Oh, my god", said Captain Man.

"He's gone to Swellview!" said Jasper.

"This is not gooood", said Kid Danger.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Hey, guys, Imagigirl20 here! I hope you enjoyed this extra-special extended chapter, and kudos to you if you were able to identify the specific references within! Don't miss the exciting conclusion to Uptown Danger...you know, as soon as I have time to write and post it. Until then, feel free to share your thoughts about this chapter and I'll see you soon!**

 **-Imagigirl20**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Update**

Hey there, guys. I know it has been FOREVER since my last update, and for that I do apologize. I'll be totally honest: This global pandemic has me losing my mind, and I do not mean that figuratively. I am suffering from severe anxiety disorder, and that has been preventing me from doing my job and making a living.

Things have gotten better since I started taking the anti-anxiety meds my doctor gave me, but occasionally I will have some serious episodes that prevent me from doing much of anything. I want to continue working on my stories, but because of my mental health I am even more blocked than I was before.

I promise, updates are coming just as soon as I feel able. I apologize for the delay, and thank you so much for your time, patience and support.

-Imagigirl20


End file.
